


4:47

by sobefarrington



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is restless after a busy night being superheroes. Peter lulls him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:47

Peter looked at the time glowing green on his alarm clock.  
4:47.  
Right on cue.

Wade was fidgeting next to him, still under the covers this time, the terrors that found him in the night seeping their way outward again.

This seemed to be happening on a nightly basis now. Always half way through the night they became too much for him to handle. The dreams. The memories. Whatever they were. Wade wouldn't talk about them, but Peter had his suspicions.

Tonight they had apprehended a bank robber in mid-town, leaving the criminal tied up outside the station for the officers to find. It had been an easy job, easier than most they'd come across lately, but it still shook him up. Deadpool may have been a hard ass bastard, but when they were alone, Wade was completely different.

He was still a hard ass. Still a bastard. He still spoke to Peter as though he didn't have a clue, still tutted him like a child. Still went on like the world had nothing to show him that he hadn't already seen before. Like it couldn't throw anything new at him if it tried.

It was in the night, always in the night, that he'd shed that super hero skin and show the pain that he bottled up underneath.

Though he'd still never admit it in the light, the darkness gave him the comfort he needed to be open. To be honest, to be himself. Wade Wilson.

Wade Wilson who shivered under down comforters in the summertime. 

Peter rolled onto his side, touching Wade's back with the palm of his right hand. He shushed his lover as his shaking became more aggressive. He whispered Wade's name four times in the hopes of him subconsciously recognising it. Peter tried all the things he had in the nights before. All the things that would normally have slowed the shaking and weeded out the bad dreams. Nothing worked.

A cold sweat had crept over the man, his scars glistening in the moonlight that fought it's way through the curtains. Wade shook violently a few times, causing him to flop onto his back. 

Peter pulled Wade close to him, holding his head against the smaller man's chest. He hummed to Wade, a random song he'd heard on the radio that day, and Wade struggled.

Peter gave him enough slack, and Wade awoke with a shudder, gasping for air.

"You're home Wade. You're safe." Parker whispered.

Wade's eyes dialed back, taking in the night and the room he shared. The dream, the one that tormented him more than the others, was nothing but a dream. He still had his Peter. That was all that mattered.

He didn't speak in these moments, the only time Peter could ever recall him not expressing himself in detail. Peter could always tell how bad the dream was by how much Wade held back. The less words, the more close, the worse it was. Tonight was one of the bad ones.

Wade instantly curled into Peter, seeking comfort from the touch of skin on skin. He pressed himself into his other half until their breathing was in sync, Wade needing more than anything the simultaneous rise and fall of their chests to be one motion. Their lives to be one life.  
He ran his calloused fingers through Peter's hair, gripping tightly to the short locks, causing Peter to pull his head back, leaving just enough room for Wade to tuck his head under Peter's chin.

He could feel Wade's breath, ragged and hot, on his throat. He was trying to speak, but he couldn't find the words. He clawed with the pads of his fingers at Peter's abs with the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair, as if Wade still wasn't close enough to him.

"Wade, babe, I promise it's me. You're home. Calm down. Breathe babe."

Peter made a conscious effort to slow and deepen his breathing pattern, causing Wade to follow suit. The clawing stopped as Wade forced Peter to braid their legs together.

Wade made a small humming noise, short bursts of noise at close intervals. Peter recognised this as Wade asking for him to continue the song he had been humming, and he did. He continued to sing Wade to sleep again, hearing the pleasured hums of Wade as he drifted into a contented sleep with Peter's help and guidance.

Though Peter hated seeing him in such a terrible state, he enjoyed the nights that Wade's dreams scarred him to the point of such closeness. Peter wasn't too far behind Wade, his heartbeat sending the Spider Man into a peaceful dreamland of his own, where Wade was waiting for him.


End file.
